PROJECT DESCRIPTION Case-based Skills Training for Health Professionals to Decrease Vaping Behavior in Adolescents and Young Adults Vaping and e-cigarette use, especially among today?s youth, threaten to bring back the scourge of addiction to nicotine and introduce a novel indiscreet means to use cannabis. From 2017 to 2018, rates of e-cigarette use by high school students almost doubled to 1 in 5, and in middle school students, the rate increased to 1 in 20. Over 1 in 5 high school seniors reported past-year use of a vaping device in 2018 and almost 1 in 7 vape cannabis. Over 1/3 of young adults have used e-cigarettes, placing them at risk for a lifetime of addiction to nicotine. Yet health care providers lack the skills, training, and resources to reverse these trends. Our Clinical Encounters platform provides a framework to support clinically-relevant learning based on challenging scenarios, decision-making, structured feedback, and patient-focused complementary resources. In the proposed Clinical Encounters: Vaping experience the health professional will build key clinical skills related to vaping including the deployment of motivational interviewing and Screening, Brief Intervention, and Referral to Treatment (SBIRT) skills. A patient-centered approach builds a strong collaborative relationship by emphasizing dialogue, patient relevance, tailoring an intervention to the patient?s needs, and the proper use of integrated resources and guides for parents, adolescents and young adults. High availability and adherence to rigorous CME standards enhance learner acceptance. The training will be available 24/7 and usable on multiple devices (e.g., phone, tablet, web browser) and in several different formats such as HTML, PDF, ePub, Mobi, and audio. It will provide continuing education credit, such as Category I Continuing Medical Education? (CME) for physicians and be free of bias, as we have never accepted funds from pharma and device industry and do not engage consultants with similar ties. Clinical Tools has successfully met similar challenges in the past and has the leadership, staff, and established patient-centered training framework to quickly and effectively address this need for training. Phase I will demonstrate feasibility by completing milestones and deliverables associated with 4 specific aims. Aim 1 will focus on need, preference, & product analyses to guide curriculum and case design. Barriers and challenges to incorporating screening and intervention will also be investigated. Surveys and semi- structured interviews with providers, experts and Consultant team will occur. Aim 2 will develop a curriculum plan and a limited prototype vaping training module with 2 cases. The prototype will be usability tested in Aim 3 to guide revisions of the prototype and curriculum plan that will be delivered in Aim 4 alongside a Phase I Final Report summarizing the above and a Phase II/III R&D Plan.